New Generation
by BlueFireReturns
Summary: 24 years ago, Cybertron was saved and the Autobots returned to Cybertron. Their human allies had to cope with their friends leaving and built lifes of their own. This is the story of Kiara, Jack and Jane's 16yo teenage daughter. (Sequel to Long ago and Future comes!)


A new generation

Hello everyone!

I am back with the final sequel to Long Ago and Future Comes. You really won't understand this story if you haven't read the other two, but I won't tell you what to do.

24 years ago, Cybertron was saved and the Autobots returned to Cybertron. Their human allies had to cope with their friends leaving and built lifes of their own. This is the story of Kiara, Jack and Jane's 16yo teenage daughter.

(Sequel to Long ago and Future comes!)

XXX

"Bye mom, see you after school!" I called and closed the door behind me.

Another boring day in Jasper, Nevada. I knew this town meant so much to my parents, but I was everything else than happy here.

I took my ten-speed bike and drove off. As every morning, I thought about the stories my parents had told me about their youth.

After the Autobots had left, my dad Jack had lived with my mom Jane for some years before they married and had me. They are both working for Unit E and seriously, I rarely dare to provoke stress. It's no good idea to mess with them.

Then there is my uncle Raf. Sure he is not really my uncle, but close enough. He found a wife and they have a daughter, Kathrin, who is just 12. He built up an own company, something about computer security systems, and moved to New York.

Not to forget auntie Miko. Yep, not related either, but yet. Close enough. After the Autobots had left, she moved back to Tokyo, found a boyfriend, put up a band and now they are called "The Bulk" and are on a tour around the globe.

Grandma June, Grandma Marcy and Granpa Will (Fowler) are all retired and have the best stories about my parents to tell. Their life must have been awesome. I wish I could have been there.

Well, but it doesn't look like any Autobot would return to Earth any time soon, so no adventures for me. Just the good old boring Jasper, Nevada.

I arrived at school, where my best friends Leia and Filla were waiting.

"Hey there, crazy girl! How's it going?" Filla greeted me.

"Not worse than on other days." I replied.

"So we gonna head for headquarter after school?"

"Sure do. I told my parents we are learning in the library. We did that so often, they will believe it."

"Headquarter would be the last place they would search for us anyway."

We went through a really boring day. Physics, History, Chemistry, Math and an assembly about the new language we can choose next year. It's either German, Spanish or French. Whatever, I will apply for an exchange year somewhere far away from here. New York maybe, I could live with uncle Raf.

Finally the school bell rang and we ran to our bikes.

"Last one riding is a rotten egg!" Leia laughed.

With my ten-speed, I was faster than both of them and in the end it was Leia herself who was last.

"Did anyone follow us?" Filla asked.

We looked around. No one to see.

"Come on in then, before someone shows up!" I said and opened the hidden entrance in the rock.

I knew about it because my parents told me about it in many stories. And I kind of stole the remote from my dad. But he didn't notice in three years and I doubted he ever would.

"I still can't believe this was the famous Autobot base!" Filla called through the empty space.

"Famous? No way! Only a few know about it and I will get into trouble if you tell anyone!" I called back.

"Yeah, sure."

"Can you believe my mom was just twelve when she saw all this for the first time? And then she was kidnapped and spent four years with the Decepticons, before my dad rescued her from that crashlanding."

"We know, Kiara. You tell that story like every time we are here." Filla moaned.

"But all the trouble they went through, that must have been sooo intense!"

"Yeah, and life-threatening dangerous!"

"Come on, Filla. Don't tell me you wouldn't like to meet them at least once."

"Hello, no! Giant alien robots. No thank you."

I sat down at the control panel. So many times we had tried to reactivate it, but most of the base was completely shut down when it was abandoned. Some rooms are locked, too and we had no idea how to get them open.

"All this seems so unreal." Leia said. "Imagine how the Decepticons came in here. And how your mom pretended to be one of them, more than once. And fooled everyone."

"Dad always says he had problems to understand her way of thinking and that she was unpredictable that time. They had fights and when she gets really really angry, you can still sense the power she has had."

"Wait Kiara, I thought she lost her power in that fire." Filla stated.

"She did. She can't control it any more ever since, but when she gets angry, you can feel it. It feels like when a thunderstorm is coming, just that you don't want it to burst out. I mean, she once set a whole mine on fire and fought evil alien robots. I don't really want to find out how much of that power is still in her, just hidden away deep within."

"What if she passed it down to you?" Leia suddenly asked. "You could be just like her!"

"I am not. I tried..." I replied.

"But what if? What if you are just not ready yet?"

"Leia, no. I am not anything like her. She is strong, she loves to fight and she is a super soldier. But all I have is her looking. I mean seriously, when I tie my hair and wear her old cloths, I look just like her."

"But your mom didn't figure out what was going on until the Decepticons kidnapped her." Filla argued.

"Yeah, sure. But she knew by sixteen and I am sixteen now. Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any strange Cybertronian power."

Suddenly the light went off.

"Someone is coming!" Leia hissed. We heard footsteps coming closer.

"It has been quite a while, honey. Why now?" I knew that voice. It was my dad.

"The base is out last chance to reach Cybertron. We haven't heard from anyone in so long..." And my mom.

"Scrap, they can't find us here!" I whispered and we sneaked off.

"Jack, what if Kiara ever finds out..."

I stopped. What?!

"Then we will have to tell her the whole story. But till then, she is just an average girl. Jane, she won't understand. We can't twist her life like that."

"But if it is true..."

"You are worrying too much. We don't even know if she is like you."

"But..."

If it turns out that our daughter is what you think her to be, then we would force her into the life we went through. I can't complain, honey, but I don't want her to risk her life because of what he told you."


End file.
